


Pomp and Circumstance

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired by a Movie, Kingsman: The Secret Service, M/M, super spy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not like he felt like he had a chance, he was pretty used to looking at things and wanting them but never having them, but then Ryouta had to turn those golden eyes at him and LOOK at him. Looked at him with those eyes like he was sizing him up and judging him and Daiki couldn’t help thinking that a challenge had just been set.</p><p>Do you even belong here? Those eyes asked and Daiki knew. </p><p>He had to get through this or die trying. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta are members of Kingsman, the Secret Service and as you'd expect, life as a spy is not just about the fancy bespoke suits they wear and the plots to end the world that they must stop at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomp and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> BEHOLD MY CHEESY KINGSMAN AU.
> 
> Or rather, my thing inspired by Kingsman, because I think I just picked up the things I liked and expanded on them in my own way so don't expect absolute faithfulness to the source. You will not find that here. As usual, this is completely indulgent. I'm experimenting with the style a bit and this would be cut up into parts instead of posted as one long thing because I am impatient. 
> 
> Please don't kill me.
> 
> (Love and comments are always welcome, though.)

They agree to meet at 8am sharp and Daiki isn't very enthusiastic about it but he says "yes" anyway. Besides, he is just coming from work before that and has enough time to shower and change before the meeting. During his early morning rituals, it still surprises Daiki a little at how different he looks now, how much care he takes on his appearance. His rougher, younger self would have scoffed at the meticulous attention to the style of  his hair (he needs a trim) and the closeness of his shave (he likes his face without the scruff), would snicker but also gawk at the fine, tailored cut of his new sports coat but yes, things have changed and that isn't bad at all.

He and Terror, his little Yorkie, step out into the street at a quarter before eight. Terror is excited as always, happy to be out in the early morning with his master who tends to be away a lot so today must be enjoyed. The Yorkie probably can even sense that he's going to be visiting with his dear Isobel today.  

They are to meet at Ryouta's favorite cafe. It's a relaxed but posh place, most accommodating and welcoming to its well-heeled clientele and their pampered pets. Daiki thinks it's too French, the sweets too fancy, the coffee terrible, but Ryouta loves it for the ambiance like the spoiled rich boy he is so Daiki humors him sometimes. The place is also good for Terror and Isobel so Daiki doesn't always say "no". It's a cool enough morning so Daiki sits at their usual table outside, breezy al fresco dining to start of a beautiful morning, and waits for Ryouta to appear. He nurses his cup of black coffee for now because Ryouta will complain if he even as much as orders a croissant without him.

And when Ryouta does appear, it's with his usual flair and his trusty golden retriever, Isobel, in tow. Dressed to the nines in a bespoke plum-colored suit Daiki hasn't seen before and with the golden Isobel on a leash, Ryouta draws attention to himself with hardly any effort. Then again he's young and handsome, obviously moneyed, and that's something that will always catch anyone's eye. At the same time, Ryouta always seems to have a glow to him. Daiki likes to say it's all in the gold of his hair and eyes but then there's always his smile which he would hardly ever admit he likes as much as he does.

As always, Ryouta's wearing those expensive eyeglasses he doesn't really need and when he finds Daiki through them, he smiles, brightening up even more if that is even possible.

"Daiki, welcome back."

Beside him, Isobel barks once, giving them a happy, doggy smile and Daiki glances to the side to find that Terror has gotten up from his resting position beside his chair. His little tail wags enthusiastically as he restlessly moves to and fro, glancing up at Daiki as if to ask if he can _please_ go forward and meet them now. It's a vast improvement from before, Daiki notes, and he finds himself standing up without even thinking about it.

Ryouta, the little shit, laughs as he makes his way to his seat. "Are you going to hold my chair for me, Daiki?" He asks, golden eyes twinkling. "Such a gentleman!"

"Shut up," Daiki answers easily, gruffly even as he feels a mild embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "Terror made me do it."

The accused barely even notices how his owner puts the blame on him, already giving his excited greetings up at Isobel who watches him happily in return, tail wagging. Terror's always been fond of tall, leggy beauties, his beloved Isobel most of all.

Another laugh and Ryouta makes himself comfortable on the seat across Daiki. Those sharp, golden eyes don't miss a thing as they fall on Daiki's cup of coffee.

"You haven't slept, I take it?"

Daiki shrugs as he leans back against his chair. It's to rest as well as to take in the sight of Ryouta. It's been too long since he last saw him, though Ryouta will probably tease that a month isn't exactly that long.

"You said you wanted to meet up at 8."

"You could have said 'no'." There's that playful tilt to Ryouta's lips as he takes the time to peruse the menu though they both know he'll get a cup of tea and a croissant or pain au chocolat.

"And have you bomb my phone with texts? I don't think so."

Ryouta grins, cheeky, bright and unrepentant, and Daiki just watches as he starts chattering about everything Daiki has missed in his absence. He zones out around the story of Taiga’s latest adventure with his tiny, little pug. Admittedly, Daiki doesn't listen to everything Ryouta says and a part of it is that Ryouta just talks too damn much. Another part of it is just he gets too caught up in the experience of Ryouta that he just can't help but tune him out and just focus on Ryouta's face, his hands, his smiles.

Kise Ryouta has always been distracting.

* * *

They met at training.

In all his life, Daiki never thought that he'd end up getting recruited to join a super secret spy organization, especially after cutting short his training with the Marines. His old man died in action and there was no one left to take care of his mom but him. So he left though it was probably too late to really get her out of the life that she had fallen into.

And then there was Kingsman and he figured, what more could he even lose?

He should have known there would be assholes. It should be expected; you didn't try getting into an exclusive group without encountering some competition, other candidates trying to trip you up to get ahead. Some of them pretty much left him alone, Shintarou and Atsushi minded their own business and just didn't care much for the others. Others were all right. Tetsu was amusing when you noticed him and Satsuki was hot but she nagged him a lot like a big sister. He could also add in Taiga sometimes because he was all right if he wasn’t being annoying. But then there's guys like Shougo and Ryouta.

Shougo was a piece of work. Daiki had no idea how he even got through the selection process though the word was he had connections and Daiki had to grudgingly admit that the guy had skills when it came to nearly killing things. But he was a thug and the way he looked at Satsuki made him want to put him down. Daiki was pretty sure many others shared how he felt.

Meanwhile, Ryouta was... pretty. Golden boy from old money, with his perfect hair and perfect looks and perfect manners that Daiki felt like messing him up the moment he saw him. Not like he felt like he had a chance, he was pretty used to looking at things and wanting them but never having them, but then Ryouta had to turn those golden eyes at him and _look_ at him. Looked at him with those eyes like he was sizing him up and judging him and Daiki couldn’t help thinking that a challenge had just been set.

 _Do you even belong here?_ Those eyes asked and Daiki knew.

He had to get through this or die trying.


End file.
